Una noche bajo las estrellas
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Inuyasha, Aquel Hanyou que ama... Sango, la exterminadora más fuerte que cautivó su corazón. InuyashaXKagomeXSango


**Antes que nada, quiero decirle a mi Monz que me perdone por haber olvidado hacerle su fic. Sabes que te amo pequeña esposa x'D **

**Y.. pues nada, espero te guste **

**Y espero que si lo lean les guste. Gracias por leer ^^**

* * *

**Una noche bajo las estrellas.**

**By FriiWonka.**

Las estrellas brillaban en su esplendor en la época antigua. Ya habían derrotado a Naraku y todo había regresado a la normalidad, una de las pelinegras en ese grupo estaba tratando de normalizar y recuperar todo lo que había pasado en todo su viaje desde que había llegado ahí.

El cómo conoció a Inuyasha cuando estaba pegado en ese árbol, sellado por esa flecha sagrada que Kikyou le había arrojado. Una trampa maldita que el enemigo les había entregado solo por su posesividad y su ambición para conseguir la perla de Shikon.

También pensó en como conoció al pequeño Shippo, aquel niño zorro de sangre pura, berrinchudo como cualquier niño y muy valiente, su padre había sido asesinado por los hermanos relámpago y fue así como conoció a ellos, porque quería vengarlos y ellos le habían ayudado a ello.

Después en su mente paso Miroku, un monje pervertido quien llevaba una maldición de un agujero negro en su mano, aquel agujero que podía absorber casi cualquier cosa que apuntara y cualquier monstruo que intentase amenazarlo. Era muy poderoso espiritualmente pero ante eso, también era muy libidinoso y le pedía a cualquier mujer hermosa que tuviera un hijo con él.

Y ahora pasaba con sango, su mejor amiga. Aquella exterminadora tan linda como ninguna, aquella que le habían arrebatado a todos sus familiares y amigos, más que nada le dolió que Naraku hubiese usado a su pequeño hermano Kohaku para sus sucios planes. Ella maneja como ninguno si Hiraikotsu, un boomerang gigante y que pesaba demasiado, pero lo usaba con gracia y gentileza.

Y ahora, toda la paz que reinaba en la época antigua era extraordinaria… Ella amaba a Inuyasha y lo sabía, aquel hanyou que era hermoso en su mitad Inu, y más en su mitad Humana. El era celoso y posesivo, pero era porque estaba enamorado de ella, y por supuesto ella era igual, y le correspondía.

Había ocasiones en que Kikyou reencarnada regresaba a él, y lo ataba a su vida.. Y le dolía porque sabía que a pesar de todo, él la seguía amando y ella no podía hacer nada, más el se había quedado con ella al final de todo, Ambos se amaban.

Ese día, después de haber derrotado a Naraku, había quedado que regresaría en unos días a su época normal, era decisión de ella, para poder restablecer el sentido al tiempo en la época antigua. A pesar de lo mucho que dolía. Se encogió de rodillas y se abrazó a ellos, recargando su mentón en ellos suspirando melancólicamente pues ese día se lo había pasado con él, todo el tiempo. Se habían declarado todo su amor y se habían dicho lo mucho que habían cuidado el uno por el otro…

Sintió unos pasos detrás, y se precipitó… Era su amiga, aquella exterminadora que a sus pesares, siempre le había estado aocmpañando.

– Sango… – Le sonrió y volvió a sentarse normal, tratando de parecer sin herida interior alguna.

– Kagome… – Se sentó a su lado y le rodeo por sus brazos. – No quisiera que te vayas… – Le observó por unos instantes y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior…– Inuyasha tampoco lo quiere…

– Tengo que hacerlo, sango… Es por el bien de todos… – Agachó su mirada, melancólica y triste, recargándose en su hombro y tratando de no sollozar.

– ¿Por el bien de quién? ¿De Inuyasha!? ¿Miroku?..¿Shippo?.. ¿Mio?..No sabes lo que dices…

– A que.. Te refieres Sango…?

– Tú sabes a que me refiero Kagome-chan… – Suspiró. – Inuyasha va a sufrir.. Todos van a sufrir.. Yo voy a sufrir…

– Eres mi mejoramiga Sango… – Negaba con la cabeza tratando de esconder esas lágrimas que gritaban por salir. – Debes entender…

– No puedo Kagome-chan.. lo siento.. –Le tomo el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.. Y de pronto ambos labios se habían unido.

Era extraño… Era extraño y a la vez... era precioso. Jamás había probado unos labios tan delicados y suaves como esos. Los de Inuyasha a pesar de ser a la persona que amaba, eran algo toscos… Dulces y toscos.. Pero los de Sango eran diferentes. Eran tan delicados y.. Preciosos. Suaves y dulces.

Era una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Lentamente una cosa llevó a otra, y aquellos besos se convirtiendo en caricias, y las caricias en despojo de ropas.. De un segundo a otro estaban ambas desnudas bajo la luna, entre el pasto, una encima de la otra, sintiendo como su cuerpo caliente inundaba al otro con sumo placer.

Entre vaivén y vaivén ambas se vinieron entre un gemido tórrido y lleno de pasión. Poco a poco tomaron en cuentan lo que habían hecho, y aun así no les importo, se vistieron y aun así abrazadas se quedaron dormidas hasta el siguiente día.

No habían hablado de ello, pero eso no significó que no se repitiera, y así paso hasta el último día donde se fue…

Pasó casi 2 años hasta que ella se decidió a volver, ya no quiso y no pudo aguantar más sin estar con él.. Sin verlo, sin besarlo.. y sin estar sin ella, a pesar de que sabía que ya estaría casada con Miroku.

Y así saliendo del pozo, se encontró con aquel ser que amaba tanto. Inuyasha, su Hanyou, quien a su lado tenia al pequeño zorrito, detrás estaba el monje, sus gemelas.. Y con una sonrisa.. Aquella dama que también había cautivado su corazón y un pequeño bebe que adoraría tanto o más como su sobrino.


End file.
